Ichika de Capricornio: La Espada que Corta la Infinidad
by Sekishiki
Summary: Una espada tiene el proposito de proteger y de quitarle la vida a los enemigos. Esa es la verdad de Ichika, el Santo de Capricornio, quien a pesar de llevar consigo una espada sin nombre, jura poder darle algun dia el mismo nombre que la espada de su maestro, Shura. Y entonces una mision inusual llega hacia el, ¿Pero acaso es todo tan facil como parece?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 01: Espada Sin Filo.**

Una Espada es un arma creada para cortar a tus enemigos.

Una Espada es un arma profunda, que uno debe entender para poder usarla de manera efectiva, que uno debe sentir en su cuerpo para poder usarla en un combate.

Y a veces, una espada que físicamente estuviese ahí no era necesaria, a veces únicamente bastaba con sentirla dentro de tu cuerpo y entonces, tenias ahí un arma que podía ser usada para proteger a tus seres queridos… o para matar a quienes te molestan.

Todas esas opciones eran validas, pero por otra parte habría consecuencias.

Si uno estaba dispuesto a aceptar eso… entonces no había problemas.

**-Santuario de Athena, (Casa de Capricornio)-**

La Decima Casa del Santuario, esta casa es la que el Santo de Capricornio protege.

Normalmente sería muy difícil para cualquier grupo de invasores el llegar hacia este punto, y el ejército o grupo que lo lograse debía ser muy poderoso.

Sin embargo eso no cambia el hecho de que aun si llegasen hasta la Decima Casa del Santuario, el guardián los estaría esperando, un hombre que tiene la técnica de espada más fuerte y que nunca permitiría que los enemigos pasasen, aun a costa de su propia vida.

Y en estos momentos dentro de dicho lugar se encuentran dos personas, pero a diferencia de lo que uno pensaría, esto no se trata de una invasión o algo por el estilo.

Sino que es lo contrario…

Maestro y Alumno entrenando juntos.

"Ichika, todavía te falta mejorar tus reflejos," Se escucha la voz de un adulto, quien suena como si nada estuviese ocurriendo a pesar de que en estos mismos momentos el esta esquivando los ataques de una persona.

"En lugar de decir eso… deberías enfocarte en lo que esta… en frente tuyo… ¡Maestro!" Por otra parte la voz de la segunda persona no sonaba ni remotamente tranquila y normal como la primera voz.

Además se podía apreciar que el dueño de la segunda voz era un tanto joven.

El joven debía tener alrededor de nueve o diez años, basándose en su apariencia física.

En estos momentos ese joven conocido como Ichika estaba en su práctica diaria con su Maestro, un hombre llamado Shura de Capricornio.

La historia de Ichika es una bastante simple: El fue secuestrado por unas personas que al parecer querían evitar que la hermana de Ichika, Chifuyu, una famosa piloto de una maquina conocida como IS, ganase una copa.

Sin embargo, por azares del destino una persona llamada Aioros estaba por ahí, e increíblemente descubrió donde Ichika estaba captivo y procedió a liberarlo.

Ichika en esos momentos estaba asustado y su miedo lo había dominado, por lo que le pidió a Aioros que le permitiese seguirlo.

Sorprendentemente Aioros acepto, e Ichika fue con él hasta un lugar conocido como el Santuario de Athena.

Aioros le explico a Ichika que si él quería llegar a ser fuerte, tan fuerte como para que la situación de secuestro nunca volviese a ocurrir.

Ichika todavía era joven, y como un niño el inmediatamente acepto la oferta.

El no lo sabía en esos momentos, pero al aceptar eso… el ya no podría salir del Santuario a menos que lograse hacerse fuerte o por otra parte, convertido en un cadáver.

Y si intentaba escapar, Ichika seria acusado de traición y entonces ejecutado.

Así que aun cuando él quería regresar a casa para estar con su hermana, Ichika se vio forzado a quedarse en el Santuario.

Sin embargo el no se rindió, y por eso decidió volverse fuerte, para poder algún día volver a ver a su hermana y entonces siendo fuerte él no se preocuparía de que alguien intentase secuestrarlo nuevamente.

Así que con esa determinación en su mente, Ichika se entreno lo mas que pudo, y después de que Aioros vio su determinación, él le recomendó al Patriarca que le permitiese a cierta persona ser quien le enseñase a Ichika el camino de un Santo.

Aioros no podía, ya que él se encontraba muy ocupado entrenando a su hermano, Aioria.

La persona encargada de ser el maestro de Ichika era Shura de Capricornio, cosa que sorprendió a todo mundo.

Shura al principio estaba en contra, pero ante la insistencia de Aioros, decidió darle una oportunidad a Ichika.

Ichika de ahí en más vio cual era la diferencia de poderes entre un aspirante que aun dominaba únicamente el concepto básico del Cosmos, y un Santo Dorado que lo dominaba por completo.

Pero aun así, Ichika mostro una voluntad increíble al nunca rendirse, y de esa manera él se gano el respeto de Shura.

Sin embargo, algo terrible había pasado hace poco.

Aioros… el hombre quien Ichika también respetaba… él había cometido traición… y había intentado asesinar a Athena…

Como resultado, Shura fue quien se enfrento a él… sin embargo de ahí en más Ichika no sabe que paso, solo que el cuerpo de Aioros nunca fue encontrado.

Aun cuando Ichika estaba triste de que todo hubiese terminado de esa manera, al final el tuvo que aceptar eso como algo que ocurrió.

Sin embargo, a pesar de eso Shura nunca dio a entender que quisiese que Ichika dejase de ser su estudiante, aun cuando Aioros fuese el responsable de que los dos se conociesen en primer lugar.

Pero volviendo con esos dos, el combate está por terminar.

"Ichika, tienes que recordar siempre que tu oponente puede cambiar de posición en todo momento, y nunca asumas que su poder principal es lo único que él podría hacer," Al decir esas palabras, Shura aprovecha una apertura y la da una patada en el estomago a Ichika.

"¡Ghh!" Es la respuesta del joven, quien puso sus manos sobre el punto donde la patada había conectado.

Ichika siente el dolor y cae de rodillas a la vez que su cuerpo se dobla de manera leve.

'_No puede ser… creía que por fin había logrado atraparlo…'_ Pensó Ichika, quien estaba un poco decepcionado de nuevamente haber sido derrotado por su maestro.

Y eso debió haberse mostrado en su cara, ya que Shura decidió hablar.

"No te decepciones," Shura se había dado la vuelta y comenzado a caminar hacia su habitación, "Lo estás haciendo bien considerando que tu oponente es un Santo Dorado," Shura esta genuinamente impresionado de cómo Ichika está avanzando en su entrenamiento.

"Pero maestro… tu todavía no estas peleando en serio," Cuando esas palabras salieron de los labios de Ichika, Shura dejo de caminar, pero no se dio la vuelta, el haberlo hecho revelaría que sus ojos estaban ligeramente sorprendidos.

"Tienes razón," Shura asiente, "Hasta ahora no he comenzado a usar mi verdadero poder,".

"Así que al final realmente no voy a poder hacer que me tomes en serio…" Suspiro un cansado Ichika que simplemente se dejo caer al suelo y su mirada se fijo en el techo.

"Yo no diría eso," El tono de Shura había cambiado de su usual tono serio a uno más suave, aunque a decir verdad Shura no era muy experimentado y no sabía si estaba haciendo bien ese tono de voz, "Para alguien tan joven como tú que únicamente ha comenzado a usar el Cosmos, todavía queda tiempo para mejorar," Shura de Capricornio nunca había tenido un estudiante, así que hay ocasiones en las que se pregunta a sí mismo si realmente el estaba entrenando bien a su estudiante, pero aun así el lo intenta, ya que con el paso del tiempo, Shura termino por encariñarse un poco con Ichika.

"Maestro… ¿A qué nivel crees que estoy?" Ichika decidió hacer esa pregunta después de darse cuenta de que Shura estaba intentando animarlo, aun cuando obviamente no era muy bueno en eso.

Pero aun así Ichika apreciaba el esfuerzo.

"Yo diría que estas al nivel de un Santo de Bronce," Shura decide ser honesto, "Pero todavía hay espacio para mejorar,".

"En ese caso de ser posible ya podría optar a tener una de las Armaduras," Ichika murmura mientras piensa que al menos a ese nivel, el podría salir del Santuario si obtuviese una Armadura de Bronce, y quizás ahí el podría volver a ver al menos una vez a su hermana.

Shura sabía que era posible para Ichika obtener una Armadura si esta respondía a el.

Sin embargo… el Santo de Capricornio no quería que Ichika se fuese tan pronto, Shura quería que Ichika pudiese mostrar todo su poder.

"Ichika," Comienza a hablar Shura, "¿Qué es lo más importante para un Santo?" Shura hace esa pregunta.

Ichika procede a sentarse en el suelo una vez que recupero un poco de sus energías, al mismo tiempo viendo de manera rara a Shura.

Después de todo el nunca hacia esa clase de preguntas.

"Lo más importante… seria… ¿Justicia?" De entre todas las opciones, esa era la que aparecía más en la cabeza de Ichika.

Sin embargo la respuesta que le obtiene es un Shura que se voltea para mirarlo a los ojos y que niega con la cabeza.

"Aunque eso es una parte importante, lo que más importa es… Poder," Revela Shura a Ichika, quien ahora mira con curiosidad.

"Un puño con el filo del acero. Destruir al enemigo tanto en cuerpo como espíritu," Ichika miraba impresionado a Shura, debido a que las palabras de su maestro estaban llegándole a su estudiante.

"El poder es lo que protege a la justicia," Después esas palabras, Shura no dijo nada más y comenzó a caminar hacia el área de baños de la Casa de Capricornio para darse un baño.

Ichika por su parte se quedo reflexionando sobre las palabras de su maestro, sin dudarlo esa será una lección que quedo bien marcada en el fondo del corazón y espíritu del joven.

Y así, Ichika sintió que estar en el Santuario no era tan malo, ya que le permitió conocer a una persona como Shura, y también le permitió ser más fuerte.

En esos instantes Ichika Orimura finalmente se dio cuenta de una verdad.

"Me gusta estar en el Santuario…" Aun cuando él quería regresar a casa algún día… al final este lugar se había vuelto su hogar.

El solo esperaba que días como estos pudiesen continuar aun en el futuro…

**-Años Después, (Cementerio)-**

Y así, ahora podemos ver a un Ichika Orimura diferente, ya que para empezar su cuerpo es más grande, señalizando que varios años han pasado desde lo último que vimos de él.

Ichika esta vistiendo la típica ropa de entrenamiento que visten los aprendices a Santos, aun cuando este día sea el último en el cual el vestirá aquellas ropas.

Después de todo una Armadura ya lo había escogido a él como su nuevo portador.

Aun así el estaba sorprendido y a la vez alegre por la Armadura que le había tocado recibir.

Sorprendido por el rango de esa Armadura, ya que Ichika creía que el seria un Santo de Plata o de Bronce.

Y feliz por el hecho de que él posee la misma Armadura del hombre al que el admiro de gran manera.

Ichika esta arrodillado en frente de la tumba de ese hombre, y a la vez rezando por él.

Pero esas emociones eran secundarias a la enorme tristeza en su corazón, el vacio que provoco la muerte de su Maestro, Shura, quien había muerto hace una semana en la Batalla de las Doce Casas, en un intenso combate contra un Santo de Bronce… Shiryuu de Dragón.

Aun cuando ya pasaron varios días, Ichika puede recordar como si hubiese sido ayer cuando la en la Casa de Capricornio, la batalla que cobro la vida de su maestro dio lugar.

_-Flashback-_

_Esto pasaba cuando Seiya y los demás estaban cruzando por la Casa de Sagitario._

_Ichika estaba en las afueras de la Casa de Capricornio, no haciendo nada en particular, simplemente sentado en donde terminan los escalones y disfrutando de la vista._

_Como esta casa es la decima, y a la altura en la que esta se encuentra, la vista que ofrece es excepcional, dándole a Ichika una vista del Santuario y sus alrededores, de las otras nueve casas que están debajo, del coliseo y las zonas de residencia, y a la distancia de los pequeños pueblos que están cerca del área del Santuario._

_Internamente Ichika no puede creer que diez años hayan pasado desde que el fue salvado y llevado a este lugar._

_Pero al pensar en eso… sus ojos se vuelven ligeramente tristes al pensar que la persona que fue responsable de traerlo al Santuario se hubiese vuelto un traidor que trato de matar a Athena y con eso sufriendo una muerte a manos del Maestro de Ichika._

_Incluso ahora Ichika se pregunta a sí mismo si realmente todo paso así, si no había algo oculto._

_Quizás simplemente se deba a un deseo egoísta, un deseo que el hombre que lo había salvado no hubiese intentado esa traición… _

_Pero al final los hechos son los hechos, Aioros traiciono al Santuario y Shura tuvo que detenerlo._

"_Realmente me cuesta creer que todo sea tan simple como eso," Ichika siente que puede haber algo mas, eso es lo que su Sexto Sentido le está indicando._

_Y según su entrenamiento y consejos de Shura y de los otros Santos que él había conocido a lo largo de los años, confiar en tus sentidos es importante._

_Sin embargo, como si para cambiar de tema en su mente, Ichika fijo su mirada en el coliseo que aun cuando no podía ser visto con total detalle a lo lejos, era posible verlo de manera simple._

_Hace tan solo un mes el había peleado ahí en contra de otro candidato a Santo, con el objetivo de ser considerado digno de portar una de las Armaduras. _

_Ichika debía admitir que su oponente tenía un gran potencial para el futuro, pero lamentablemente para ese chico, Ichika había sido entrenado por el mismísimo Shura de Capricornio, y desde hace años el tuvo que acostumbrarse a que su oponente fuese superior a él en todos los aspectos, y a la vez verse forzado a crecer en términos de poder para poder continuar con esos entrenamientos._

_Por lo que el combate se termino rápidamente, siendo Ichika el claro ganador, pero al parecer ninguna de las Armaduras actuales respondía a él, lo que significaba que él tendría que esperar, sin embargo aunque eso decepciono un poco a Ichika, ya que el realmente quería una Armadura. Eso no fue suficiente para acabar con su voluntad. _

_Según Shura, Ichika ya estaba al nivel de un poderoso Santo de Plata, o en otro caso… un Santo de Oro novato._

"_¿Me pregunto cuál de todas terminara siendo mi Armadura?" Ichika no puede evitar hacerse esa pregunta, siendo que a fin de cuentas, vestir una de las Armaduras ha sido su sueño desde que comenzó su entrenamiento._

_Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se terminaron abruptamente, debido a que Ichika sintió como cuatro Cosmos se estaban acercando hacia la Casa de Capricornio._

_Y aunque eso sería normal si fuesen Cosmos de los Santos Dorados… el no reconocía los Cosmos que se acercaban a una velocidad considerable._

_Lo que solo se podía significar una cosa: Invasores._

_Al instante de deducir eso, Ichika se levanto y fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su maestro, con el objetivo de informarle._

_Ichika llego hacia Shura, quien le dijo a su aprendiz que el ya sabía lo que pasaba, y que como su maestro él le ordenaba no interferir en la pelea, ya que proteger la Casa de Capricornio era su deber._

_Ichika acepto esa orden, sin embargo el se había ocultado para observar lo que pasaría._

_Ahí Ichika observo como de entre los cuatro invasores, solo uno se quedo para pelear, un chico conocido como, Shiryuu de Dragón. _

_Una pelea generalmente dominada por Shura, en donde al final Shiryuu tuvo que recurrir a una técnica suicida para terminar con la pelea…_

…_ese fue el último día que Ichika había visto con vida al hombre más importante de su vida._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

"Shura, finalmente mi Espada es casi tan afilada como la tuya," Ichika le comienza a hablar a la tumba, simplemente porque pasara algún tiempo hasta que el pueda estar nuevamente en el Santuario.

"Pero no creo que realmente merezca ser llamada 'Excalibur', no cuando tu Espada continua siendo superior a la mía," Eso era verdad, aun cuando Ichika entrenaba de manera diaria con Shura, y las Espadas de Cosmos de ambos continuamente chocaban la una con la otra, la Excalibur de Shura siempre terminaba por superar a Ichika.

De hecho, Ichika se había prometido a si mismo algún día afilar a aquella Espada sin nombre que vivía en su brazo, y cuando el considerase que el filo fuese lo suficientemente poderoso para ser comparado con la Espada de su maestro, solo así Ichika aceptara darle un nombre a su técnica.

Pero como Ichika estaba tan centrado en la tumba de Shura y en sus pensamientos internos… él no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le estaba acercando desde atrás.

"Me imagine que estarías aquí," La voz de una chica puede ser escuchada, aunque esa voz tiene más poder que la que tendría la voz de una chica común y corriente.

Eso se debe a que esta chica no es alguien común y corriente.

Ichika no siente hostilidad en esa voz, aunque tomo una nota mental para no dejar nuevamente su guardia baja o distraerse hasta este punto.

Entonces Ichika se voltea para ver a una mujer de cabello rojo que lleva una máscara en su rostro, eso es algo normal con las mujeres que aspiran a convertirse en Santas.

Sin embargo a ella en particular Ichika fue capaz de reconocer a esa mujer, principalmente porque con ese color de cabello y esa fuerza que se siente alrededor de ella, solo podía tratarse de una persona.

"Tú eres… Marín de Águila, ¿No es así?" No había muchas Santas en estos momentos en el Santuario, y menos aun gente que poseyera la Armadura de Plata, de hecho solo había otra chica que usase una Armadura a parte de Marín.

Pero por otra parte esto indica que Ichika no conocía a muchas personas en el Santuario.

De hecho, las únicas personas que Ichika conocía a parte de Shura eran Aldebarán de Tauro, Camus de Acuario, Milo de Escorpio y finalmente Shaka de Virgo (Aunque Ichika apenas hablo una que otra palabra con él) en el caso de los otros Dorados, Ichika no pudo hablar con ellos.

Eso se debía a que Ichika pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la Casa de Capricornio, hablando con Shura, entrenando, estudiando y aprendiendo varias cosas.

Pero eso no significaba que Ichika estuviese confinado a ese lugar, todo lo contrario el usualmente salía con Shura a varios lugares, a veces para entrenar, a veces como parte de una misión, y en unas raras ocasiones simplemente como un descanso, ya que incluso los Santos necesitaban eso de vez en cuando.

En el caso de las misiones, las cosas eran un tanto complicadas, al principio Ichika tuvo que mantener su distancia y esperar en algún punto cercano al lugar de la misión a que todo estuviese terminado.

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo y con el aumento de su poder, Ichika participo más de cerca en la acción, incluso en ocasiones peleando, y sorprendentemente ganando.

Shura le había explicado que la Armadura en si no importaba para determinar el poder, sino que el Cosmos era lo que decidía la pelea, aunque la Armadura también podía decidir al final un encuentro, debido a la protección que ofrecía.

"Así es, debo admitir que no esperaba que supieses quien era yo," Comenta la Santa de Águila, quien en lo personal no sabe que pensar de Ichika, ya que su poder fue suficiente para que la Armadura de Capricornio lo considerase digno de volverse su nuevo portador.

Eso era algo increíble, sin embargo Marín sospecha que la única razón por la que Ichika se volvió oficialmente un Santo con Armadura ahora y no mas temprano era porque la de Capricornio estaba siendo utilizada por Shura.

"No es muy difícil memorizar quienes son los Santos de Plata actuales, no cuando solo quedan dos de ellos," Esas palabras Ichika las dice con un suspiro audible.

Después de lo de las Doce Casas, las fuerzas del Santuario estaban reducidas de manera considerable.

Y eso era algo que preocupaba a Ichika, después de todo dentro de un tiempo la Guerra Santa comenzara en contra de un Hades que tendría su ejército intacto, mientras que el ejercito de Athena estaba considerablemente dañado en términos de poder.

"Cierto, si seguimos de esta manera el futuro será difícil," Marín asiente.

"Pero aun si es así, yo todavía estoy aquí, y si los enemigos nos atacan, entonces usare mi Espada de Cosmos para proteger a Athena y al Santuario," Dijo Ichika con determinación en su voz, se dio vuelta, con eso sus ojos ya no veían la tumba de su maestro, "Aun si mi Armadura y Cuerpo están destruidos, yo luchare hasta mis limites,".

Marín debía admitir que Ichika de Capricornio tenía una buena determinación para un Santo que solo lleva días con su Armadura.

"Me alegra escuchar eso, quizás si un chico como tu está de nuestro lado, el futuro no será tan malo," Aun cuando una máscara cubría e rostro de la pelirroja, Ichika podía sentir que ella estaba sonriendo.

Y a decir verdad, eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto a Ichika.

Lo bueno del Santuario era que las mujeres no eran como las del mundo exterior que se creían superiores por el hecho de que únicamente ellas podían pilotear un IS.

Aunque Ichika no está generalizando en este caso.

Lo único era que las mujeres que entrenaban en el Santuario usaban mascaras para ser consideradas iguales a los hombres, por lo que de cierta manera era más fácil hablar con ellas.

"No soy únicamente yo, cada Santo que queda aquí puede ayudar a que el futuro sea mejor, eso es en lo que yo creo," Ichika sabe que si hay una Guerra Santa, entonces el peleara junto a los demás.

Marín asiente, demostrando que ella apoya esa manera de pensar.

"Por cierto, la razón por la que estoy aquí es que fui enviada a darte un mensaje de Mu de Aries," Ichika levanta una ceja al escuchar eso, después de todo hasta donde el sabe, Mu de Aries y el nunca se han hablado el uno al otro.

Aunque por otro lado Ichika si había escuchado hablar sobre Mu, Ichika había escuchado que el Santo de Aries era un ermitaño que vivía en Jamir y que él podía reparar las Armaduras si estas se encontraban dañadas.

"¿Qué tipo de mensaje?" Pregunta Ichika.

"El necesita que vayas a la Casa de Aries para hablar contigo, aparentemente es algo importante," Ella le informa a un Ichika que asiente.

Y con eso el se dirige en dirección a las Doce Casas, sin saber que este era el inicio de su destino.

**-Casa de Aries-**

De entre las Doce Casas, la de Aries era la más fácil de acceder, simplemente por el hecho de ser la primera de todas.

En frente de la entrada se encontraba Mu de Aries, quien vestía su Armadura.

Mu se encontraba esperando a cierta persona que hace bastante poco se había unido a los Santos Dorados.

Eso se debía a que a pesar de ser pronto, una misión tenía que ser hecha.

"Señor Mu," Se escucha la voz de un chico joven, probablemente solo un niño.

"¿Pasa algo?, Kiki" Mu le pregunta a su estudiante.

"Cuando llegara ese tal Ichika," El tono de voz de Kiki es uno de aburrimiento, "Ya quiero regresar a Jamir,".

Ciertamente, era necesario que esos dos regresasen a Jamir, sin embargo Mu sabia que pronto el debería regresar de manera mas permanente al Santuario, después de todo en un futuro cercano se acercaría un momento en donde los Santos restantes del Santuario tendrían que pelear contra un enemigo.

"Espera un poco mas, Kiki," Mu recuerda que debe enseñarle paciencia a su joven aprendiz, "Estoy seguro de que el llegara pronto," Y como si para confirmar las palabras del pelimorado.

Se escucha el sonido de las pisadas de alguien subiendo las escaleras.

Mu se fija su atención hacia ese lugar y de ahí aparece un joven de corto cabello negro que lleva en su espalda una caja dorada con la imagen de un carnero.

"Aun cuando hemos oído hablar el uno del otro, creo que nunca pudimos hablar en persona," Ichika termino de subir las escaleras y se puso en frente de Mu y Kiki, su tono de voz era formal más que nada, "Mi nombre es Ichika y soy el nuevo Santo de Capricornio, es un placer," Y entonces Ichika extiende su mano hacia Mu en señal de respeto entre camaradas.

Mu asiente y extiende su mano, así dándole a Ichika un apretón de manos.

"Un placer, mi nombre es Mu, soy el Santo de Aries y reparador oficial de las Armaduras," A diferencia de Ichika, Mu utiliza un tono de voz más relajado y menos formal, "Y hay una razón por la que te mande a llamar,".

Ichika asiente, aunque el ya había pensado en una razón por la que Mu necesitaría su presencia.

"Si es sobre la Armadura de Capricornio, a decir verdad me gustaría que no fuese reparada por ahora," La Armadura estaba dañada, pero Ichika tenía algo en mente y una razón en particular para esta decisión.

Mu decide no hacerle preguntas y simplemente asentir, respetando la decisión de este joven Santo.

"Está bien, pero recuerda que tu sabes muy bien en donde estaré yo, para cuando decidas reparar tu Armadura," Ichika asiente, sabiendo en donde quedaba Jamir.

"Ten por seguro de que lo hare, después de todo es mi deber como Santo Dorado el tener mi Armadura en una buena condición," Los Santos Dorados eran los más fuertes del ejercito de Athena, así mismo también eran los más respetados y a la vez debían dar el ejemplo.

Mu sonríe ante la voluntad de Ichika, tal parece que Shura le había enseñado bien.

Sin embargo el Santo de Aries tiene muy presente lo que él debe hacer. Ya que ofrecerle a Ichika que su Armadura fuese reparada era únicamente algo secundario.

"Me alegra que pienses de esa manera," Responde Mu, quien entonces le hace una seña a Kiki, quien asiente y busca una pieza de papel en sus bolsillos y se la entrega a un curioso Ichika.

"Esa es tu primera misión oficial como Santo de Athena," Explica Mu, quien ve como Ichika lee la carta y como su expresión cambia a una de sorpresa y confusión.

Mu por supuesto no había leído esa carta, debido a que esa carta llevaba órdenes escritas para Ichika.

Al final Ichika da meramente un suspiro, pero aparte de eso el no se ve presionado ni nada… simplemente un tanto resignado.

"Muy bien, supongo que tendré que partir hoy mismo hacia Japón… creo que aprovechare de visitar a Athena-sama," Con esas palabras, Ichika comienza a dirigirse hacia su propia Casa de Capricornio para buscar sus cosas, "Adiós Mu, espero volver a verte pronto y quizás ahí hablar mas libremente,".

Y así, Ichika comienza a subir las Doce Casas, con el objetivo de llegar hacia la decima.

Mu por otra parte ve como Ichika se está yendo, e internamente se pregunta cómo le irá al joven Santo en su misión.

Lo que pasaría en el futuro era algo que ni él ni nadie se hubiese esperado.

**-Casa de Capricornio-**

Ichika se encontraba en el lugar que él había llamado su hogar desde hace años.

Cada una de las Doce Casas además de servir como el lugar que los Santos Dorados debían proteger, también servían como lugar de residencia.

La Casa de Capricornio, junto con las demás eran cada una como una gran mansión, con varias áreas y lugares como una librería entre otras cosas, por lo que si un Santo Dorado lo quisiese, sus aprendices y escuderos podrían vivir ahí.

No muchos lo hacían actualmente, de hecho han pasado años desde la última vez que un Santo Dorado le permitió a una persona el honor de vivir en una de las Doce Casa.

Ichika se sentía orgulloso de haber sido una de esas personas.

Aunque al pensar en eso… cierta idea apareció en su cabeza.

"Quizás algún día podría tener algún estudiante…" A decir verdad ese fue uno de los deseos que Ichika tenía dentro de el y que quería cumplir algún día.

Tener a una persona a la cual el pudiese enseñarle todas las lecciones y conocimientos que Shura le había enseñado a él en primer lugar.

"Quizás en el futuro, cuando mi Espada tenga un nombre y yo sea más experimentado," Fue la decisión a la que Ichika había llegado.

Y así, después reunir sus cosas, las cuales eran pocas, Ichika comenzó a descender las Doce Casas, para así llegar al lugar donde su misión dará inicio.

**-Casa de Virgo-**

De entre todas las Casas que Ichika debía bajar para salir del Santuario, probablemente la de Virgo era la que Ichika quería pasar más rápido.

Lo que él iba hacer era muy simple: Entrar, saludar a Shaka, pedirle permiso a Shaka para que le permita pasar, y entonces irse.

Ichika continuaría su camino y probablemente tendría una charla con Aioria en la Casa de Leo.

…No es que Ichika tuviese algo en contra de Shaka, ya que el Santo de Virgo no le había hecho nada malo a Ichika.

Sin embargo era un hecho que Shaka ponía nervioso a Ichika, y eso era algo que el Santo de Capricornio no se podía explicar.

Así que de ser posible, Ichika de Capricornio prefería hablar únicamente lo mínimo y necesario con Shaka.

Por lo que Ichika entra y camina en línea recta.

El camino por unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar al centro de a Casa de Virgo, y como él lo esperaba, en ese lugar se encontraba una persona que estaba meditando en una posición de loto.

La Armadura Dorada era imponente, y a diferencia de la mayoría esa no tenia rasgos animales.

Sin embargo uno también tenía que admitir que quien vestía esa Armadura Dorada era igual de imponente.

Piel blanca, largo cabello rubio que llegaba hasta más allá de sus hombros, ojos permanentemente cerrados que nunca deberían abrirse en batalla, eso fue lo que Shura le dijo sobre Shaka.

Shaka de Virgo, el hombre más cercano a los Dioses.

Al verlo, Ichika se detuvo y se quedo quieto en frente de Shaka.

El joven Santo de Capricornio no sabía muy bien como comenzar un dialogo con Shaka, aunque también aprendió de parte de su maestro y los comentarios de otros que nunca era una buena idea interrumpir la meditación de Shaka.

Sin embargo, mientras que Ichika pensaba en que acción tomar… la voz de cierta persona podía ser escuchada.

"¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo? Ichika de Capricornio," Esa es la voz de Shaka, quien sabe que Ichika está ahí, lo que se puede notar debido a que la dirección de su cabeza está apuntando a donde Ichika se encuentra parado, el tono de voz del Santo de Virgo es uno normal.

Al escuchar la voz de Shaka, Ichika decide no mostrar su nerviosismo y simplemente preguntarle lo que el vino a preguntar desde un principio.

"No es nada, únicamente vine a pedirte permiso para que me dejes pasar por la Casa de Capricornio," Ichika decide usar la verdad.

Normalmente Shaka diría que si para luego volver a meditar en tranquilidad, sin embargo el Santo de Virgo tenía cierta curiosidad sobre el miembro más nuevo de los Santos Dorados, por lo que Shaka decidió hablar un poco más con Ichika.

"En lo que a mí respecta tu puedes pasar," Responde Shaka para el alivio de Ichika, quien estaba a punto de comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada de la Casa de Virgo para entonces dirigirse hacia la Casa de Leo.

"Sin embargo me gustaría hablar contigo un poco antes de que te vayas," Esas palabras que salieron de la boca del Santo de Virgo causaron que Ichika se detuviese de inmediato.

Al final la situación que Ichika estaba intentado evitar… se acaba de volver realidad.

Sin embargo Ichika ahora era un Santo Dorado, y su maestro le había enseñado que era importante mantener la calma y no mostrar debilidad.

Así que en esta situación solo hay una cosa que Ichika puede hacer: Responder.

"Muy bien, aunque no se me ocurre nada de lo que pudiésemos hablar tu y yo," Responde un Ichika que decidió mostrar una compostura seria e impasible, junto con su tono de voz.

"No es nada muy serio, simplemente me doy cuenta de que no estás vistiendo tu Armadura," Shaka se da cuenta de ese detalle a pesar de tener sus ojos cerrados.

Esa era una de las cosas de Shaka que hacían que Ichika se sintiese incomodo, ya que a pesar de tener sus ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, parecía como si Shaka los tuviese abierto por la forma en la que él dirigía su mirada hacia el al hablar.

"No la llevo puesta porque todavía está dañada desde la batalla que mi maestro tuvo en contra del Santo de Dragón, siento que si la llevase en ese estado seria todavía más irrespetuoso que caminar sin ella puesta," Una de las reglas de los Santos en general era que si uno quería pasas por las doce casas, entonces debía tener su Armadura puesta, aunque no era totalmente obligatorio, era más como una regla no escrita.

Por otra parte, entrar en la recamara del Patriarca sin llevar tu Armadura puesta si eras un Santo… eso si merecía castigo.

"Ya veo," Asiente Shaka, quien entiende el razonamiento de Ichika… además de otra cosa, "Mi presencia te pone nerviosa por lo que veo," Al escuchar esas palabras, la expresión facial de Ichika muestra sorpresa por unos instantes.

El Santo de Capricornio únicamente da un suspiro, debido a que un perceptivo Shaka lo había descubierto.

"¿Cómo pudiste notarlo sin siquiera mirarme?" Es la pregunta que hace Ichika, aunque en lo personal el ya tiene una buena teoría.

"Simplemente pude sentir como tu parecías estar nervioso por algo, además de que aun con mis ojos cerrados, yo puedo ver," Es la explicación que da Shaka.

Considerando lo que Ichika había escuchado sobre cómo funcionan los poderes de Shaka, mas sus habilidades… esa explicación era convincente de cierta forma.

"Ya veo…" Es la respuesta de Ichika.

"Sin embargo gracias a eso, muchas verdades me fueron reveladas," Dice Shaka, "Por ejemplo puedo sentir que esta misión a la que iras será muy dura, y que cuando regreses lo harás siendo una persona cambiada," Son las palabras de Shaka.

Curiosidad es la emoción que Ichika está sintiendo en estos momentos, el sabía que Shaka tenía un sexto sentido y una intuición mucho más aguda que la suya.

"En ese caso simplemente enfrentare de frente cualquier oponente que aparezca," Responde Ichika, "Lo hare con mi poder, ese poder que mi maestro ayudo a crear y que utilizare para pelear por la justicia,".

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Shaka de Virgo al ver que el miembro más nuevo de los Dorados era digno de vestir esa Armadura.

"Puedes irte, ya confirme lo que quería," Shaka le permite a Ichika pasar.

"Gracias," Asiente Ichika, quien procede a continuar su camino.

'_Quizás podamos hablar como amigos cuando regrese,' _ Pensó Ichika, quien después de conocer de mejor manera a Shaka, comenzó a pensar de él como un amigo.

Ahora solo quedaban las demás Casas, y entonces llegar hacia Japón para poder encontrarse con Athena.

**-Mansión Kido, (Un Día Después)-**

"No había estado en Japón desde hace años," Ichika le dice aquellas palabras a particularmente nadie, debido a que el está solo.

En estos momentos el se encontraba en una de las habitaciones para invitados de la mansión, la noche estaba en su punto, siendo las 23:00.

Ichika había llegado hace una hora, donde fue recibido por un mayordomo llamado Tatsumi, quien al principio quería que Ichika se fuese, pensando que el joven Santo de Capricornio era un chico común y corriente.

Pero esa opinión cambio al instante en que sus ojos se enfocaron en la caja que Ichika llevaba en su espalda, la cual estaba cubierta por un pedazo de tela, pero para alguien como Tatsumi, quien había lidiado con chicos con cajas similares el sabia a la perfección que clase de persona era Ichika.

Un Santo.

Ichika le explico que el venia a hablar con Saori acerca de la misión que él debía cumplir en Japón, aun cuando él no sabía todos los detalles.

Sin embargo, Saori se encontraba ocupada con asuntos de la Fundación Graude, por lo que si Ichika quería hablar con ella, entonces el tendría que esperar al día siguiente.

Ichika estaba bien con eso, debido a que según lo que el sabia, la misión no era urgente o inmediata.

Por lo que él podía esperar hasta el día siguiente.

En lugar de estar en su cama, Ichika está mirando por la ventana al cielo nocturno, y al hacerlo, sumado al hecho de que el finalmente había regresado a su país… eso causo que el comenzase a recordar a una persona.

Ya que ella voló bajo este cielo… y probablemente incluso ahora ella todavía continúe haciéndolo.

"Hermana…" Es lo que Ichika dice, recordando a la persona que es realmente familia suya al estar relacionados por la sangre, y que ya habían pasado años desde la última vez que el la había visto.

Internamente él se pregunta que estará haciendo ella, si ella todavía seguirá piloteando su IS… o si acaso ella se había olvidado de él…

Aun cuando a Ichika se le había enseñado a no dejar que sus sentimientos le hiciesen perder la calma, el no podía evitar sentirse nervioso… especialmente si el llegase a volverla a ver…

Lo que él no sabía, era que ese momento llegaría de una manera en la que él no se esperaba.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Yo le había comentado esta historia a un amigo llamado Roy4, y como yo soy un tanto arbitrario con estos temas, decidí hacer esta historia de la nada.

Además, aquí me di cuenta de que el Santuario tiene una gran ventaja: El Lugar es Inalcanzable para las personas normales.

Ya que según lo que tengo entendido, el Santuario está protegido por barreras que ni los más modernos satélites pueden penetrar, y como en ese lugar no se usa tecnología, ni las computadoras más avanzadas podrían encontrar ese lugar, ya que no hay una computadora para comenzar.

Así es como Ichika puede desaparecer si el quisiese, y ni aun con toda la tecnología del mundo el podría ser encontrado si elige el Santuario como escondite.

Aquí Ichika fue salvado por Aioros, pero luego fue dado a Shura para ser entrenado.

Y además, después de lo del Santuario, Ichika tiene cierta animosidad en contra de Shiryuu, quien mato al hombre más importante de la vida de Ichika, pero Ichika no odia a Shiryuu, después de todo el peleo por Athena.

Solo diré que entre esos dos las cosas están complicadas.

Además, uno de los temas centrales de esta historia es un Ichika que todavía no ha madurado como persona y en muchos aspectos sigue siendo un niño. Y en si esta historia servirá para que madure como persona.

Otra cosa, aquí Ichika no tiene a Excalibur en sí, sino únicamente la técnica sin el poder total, ósea que él tiene una Espada de Cosmos, que aunque poderosa, no merece ser llamada 'Excalibur' ya que no se compara a la de Shura, y uno de los puntos de la historia será Ichika decidiendo que su Espada finalmente merece el titulo de Excalibur.

Bueno, en el próximo cap veremos más de Ichika en la Academia, y como será todo con este Ichika diferente.

¡Dejen Comentarios!


	2. El Representante de Grecia

**Capitulo 02: El Representante de Grecia.**

**-Mansión Kido, (Día Siguiente)-**

Ichika de Capricornio se acababa de despertar de una noche de sueño.

Por como el cielo todavía estaba oscuro, debían ser alrededor de las cinco o seis de la mañana.

"Todavía es demasiado pronto como para hablar con Athena," Ichika se dio cuenta de eso de inmediato, y aunque volverse a dormir fuese tentador, una vez que él se despertaba ya no había caso en intentar dormir.

Ese fue un hábito que él había desarrollado viviendo con Shura.

Y aun después de la muerte de su mentor, hábitos como esos no desaparecían tan fácilmente.

En estos momentos es invierno en Japón, por lo que afuera está un poco helado, sin embargo para un Santo algo tan básico como un leve frio como ese no es nada, incluso Ichika podría estar en ropa interior ahí afuera y nada le pasaría.

"No creo que haya nada malo en entrenar un poco, aun si es para pasar el rato," La única otra opción hubiese sido quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. E Ichika no era de aquellos que holgazaneaban ahí sin ningún propósito.

Ichika se pone ropa simple, consistiendo de unos jeans y una camiseta negra.

Y aun siendo algo simple, uno podría asegurar que si este Ichika caminase por alguna calle de cualquier ciudad, entonces inmediatamente se ganaría la atención de varias chicas.

Ya que él tiene la postura de un hombre que no está intimidado ante nada, incluso en esta sociedad que las mujeres son el género dominante cortesía de la llegada del Infinite Stratos.

En lo personal a Ichika no le importa eso ni como el mundo ha cambiado, después de todo el vive en el Santuario donde las mujeres ahí son equales a los hombres.

A su maestro, Shura, tampoco le importaba eso cada vez que el llevaba a Ichika a alguna parte del mundo con el objetivo de entrenar o cumplir una misión. Quizás porque aun con esos cambios en el mundo, las cosas en el Santuario seguían siendo las mismas.

Así que ya habiendo hecho su decisión, Ichika se dirige hacia afuera.

**-Patio de la Mansión Kido-**

Falta poco para que la luz del sol comience a iluminar, pero por ahora la oscuridad de la noche todavía logra quedarse, aun cuando dentro de poco deba terminar y darle paso al sol que ilumina el mundo.

En el silencio que proporciona esta parte del día era ideal para que Ichika de Capricornio ejecutase su entrenamiento.

En este caso Ichika se está moviendo en varias direcciones, ya que en su mente él se está enfrentando ante un oponente imaginario.

Sin embargo lo curioso es que a diferencia de lo que muchos se imaginarían en este tipo de entrenamiento, Ichika en ningún momento lanzo ninguna patada, de hecho sus pies habían permanecido en el piso firmemente, únicamente dejando la posición cada vez que Ichika se movía, pero aun así ellos únicamente dejaban el suelo cuando Ichika tenía que caminar para moverse.

Y tan solo uno de sus brazos se movía, mientras que el otro se quedaba pegado a su cuerpo.

Ichika movía su brazo izquierdo como si de una espada se tratase, ese brazo se encontraba totalmente recto, desde el codo hasta los dedos de la mano.

De hecho, visto desde cierto punto de vista, Ichika Orimura en estos momentos parecía ser… un espadachín.

Y ese brazo era su espada.

De hecho ambos brazos podían ser utilizados para proyectar la Seiken (Espada Sagrada) que era el movimiento clásico y más utilizados por los Santos de Capricornio desde el inicio de los tiempos de los Santos de Athena.

Lo único que pasaba era que Ichika favorecía el uso de su brazo izquierdo sobre el uso de su brazo derecho.

Y así, Ichika continúo su práctica, sin darse cuenta de que él estaba tan centrado en su entrenamiento, que para cuando termino, una pequeña audiencia se había formado.

"Creo que con eso fue suficiente…" Dijo Ichika cuando dejo de entrenar, recordando que todavía el debía encontrarse con Athena.

Pero entonces una voz se hace conocida, dándole a entender a Ichika que el ya no se encontraba solo, "Eso fue increíble," Se escucha la voz de una chica.

Ichika se da la vuelta para ver a seis personas estando ahí, una chica y cinco chicos.

La chica es una de cabello de color lila, un cuerpo joven que debería estar alrededor de los doce o trece era el indicador de su edad, ella vestía un vestido de color blanco.

Ichika la reconocería en cualquier lugar, después de todo ella era la Diosa que él había jurado proteger.

Saori Kido era el nombre humano de esa chica, aunque los guerreros que pelean por ella desde la Era del Mito se refieren a ella como: Athena.

Y los que se encontraban junto a ella eran cinco chicos que él podía reconocer.

Jabu de Unicornio, Ichi de Hidra, Geki de Oso, Ban de León Menor y finalmente Nachi de Lobo.

Ellos eran los otros cinco Santos de Bronce que pudieron regresar de sus lugares de entrenamiento.

"Athena-sama," Saluda Ichika, dando una reverencia ante su Diosa.

"Es un placer tenerte como invitado, Ichika," Saluda Saori a Ichika.

"¿Hmmm? Así que este es el nuevo Santo de Capricornio…" Comento Jabu, quien analizaba a Ichika con la mirada. Aunque por lo visto el realmente no estaba impresionado con Ichika.

"Así es, mi nombre es Ichika," Ichika ahora se presento ante ellos.

Los cuatro Santos (Menos Jabu) asintieron ante el saludo de Ichika, sin embargo parecía que Jabu quería decirle algo al Santo de Capricornio.

"Espera, antes que nada hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte," Dijo Jabu, su tono de voz era uno desafiante.

Ichika simplemente miro de forma curiosa a Jabu.

"¡Pelea conmigo!" Exclamo el Santo de Unicornio, apuntando hacia Ichika con su dedo índice.

Ichika había esperado… que su estancia aquí fuese pacifica…

**XzXzX**

"Recuerda esto Jabu, sí creo que la situación se está poniendo peligrosa o que ya no puedas continuar, detendré el combate," Dijo Ichika a Jabu.

El Santo de Unicornio simplemente asintió ante las palabras de Ichika, aunque era claro que no le gustaron mucho esas palabras, ya que sonaba como si el Santo de Capricornio estuviese subestimando a Jabu.

"Me parece bien, pero no te recomiendo confiarte," Respondió un Jabu que se encontraba en su posición de combate, listo para atacar en cuando se diese el inicio del combate contra Ichika.

Jabu sabía que aun cuando su oponente era un Santo Dorado que estaba en su rango de edad… al mismo tiempo existía la posibilidad de derrotar a Ichika.

Jabu había escuchado como Seiya, Shiryuu, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki pudieron superar las Doce Casas, ellos pudieron hacer una hazaña de tal calibre al derrotar a varios de los Santos Dorados, aun siendo únicamente Santos de Bronce.

Por lo que era posible derrotar a un Dorado, aun siendo de un rango inferior en términos de la jerarquía de los Santos.

Además Jabu había estado entrenando desde que fue derrotado por Shun en el Torneo Galáctico, por lo que su confianza en sí mismo se había elevado.

"Descuida, no estoy confiado," Responde honestamente Ichija, cuya posición de combate consiste en estar parado ahí con un brazo pegado al cuerpo, y con el otro extendido como si se tratase de una espada, "Simplemente me estoy basando en la diferencia de nivel entre tú y yo," Ichika honestamente no menospreciaba en lo más mínimo a Jabu, aun cuando el fuese un Santo de Bronce.

Jabu pudo saber que Ichika estaba siendo honesto, pero aun asi al Santo de Unicornio no le gustaba en lo más mínimo como esas palabras eran dichas en frente de Saori…

"Ten cuidado, ¿Acaso no fueron los Santos de Oro derrotados por los de bronce?" Es la respuesta de Jabu, la cual es dicha a modo de advertencia.

"Si," Responde honestamente Ichika, mostrando que el esta consiente de ese hecho, "Pero esos Santos de Bronce ya habían pasado por muchos combates para cuando llegaron a las Doce Casas," Ichika menciona ese detalle y entonces mira a los ojos a Jabu, "¿Acaso tu también has pasado por lo mismo que ellos?" Pregunto el Santo de Capricornio.

El silencio de Jabu era la única respuesta que Ichika necesitaba.

"Pero sabes, no creo que uno sepa el resultado sino hasta que la pelea se dé," Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ichika cuando dijo esas palabras, "Por lo que puedes pelear con todo," Y esas palabras también llevaban un deseo oculto de Ichika.

El deseo de poder tener un combate con un usuario del Cosmos por primera vez desde que él había recibido su Armadura de Capricornio…

Y además, al escuchar lo que los Cinco Santos de Bronce habían logrado en el Santuario, Ichika estaba convencido de que cualquier Santo tenía dentro de su corazón el poder de volverse tremendamente fuerte.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, ¿No siempre ha sido este el caso?

Aun cuando las Armaduras eran lo que indicaba el rango de un Santo, siempre era el Cosmos y cuanto podía elevarse lo que marcaba la victoria.

"En ese caso…" Era obvio que Jabu estaba listo para comenzar la pelea, "¡Prepárate!" Y no más palabras fueron necesarias a partir de ese punto.

Jabu se impulso hacia adelante con una velocidad considerable, y en menos de un segundo se encontraba en frente de un Ichika que ni siquiera mostro que ese despliegue de velocidad hubiese funcionado, siendo que el Santo de Capricornio simplemente mantuvo su calma.

Jabu comenzó lanzando una serie de golpes, los cuales ni siquiera tocaron a Ichika, quien simplemente se movía levemente para un lado cuando los puños estaban cerca de tocarlo, haciendo que pareciese que hubo un roce entre los puños de Jabu y el rostro de Ichika, cuando en realidad Ichika esquivaba todo de tal forma que aun cuando pareciese que el fuese el golpeado, ninguno de los golpes lo había tocado.

'_Nada mal,'_ Pensó un Ichika que estaba un poco impresionado por su oponente, '_Definitivamente su aptitud física es superior a la de un Santo de Bronce promedio, sin embargo…'_ Ichika encontró una debilidad en la forma en la que Jabu está peleando.

Eso era: Impaciencia…

Aun cuando los golpes tenían poder e iban bien apuntados al principio, cuando la primera serie de golpes había fallado Jabu comenzó a impacientarse y a partir de ese punto los golpes fueron fáciles de predecir.

'_¡Maldición, el no se queda quieto!'_ Pensó un frustrado Jabu al ver como su oponente hacia parecer fácil el esquivar sus golpes. Incluso cuando Jabu había estado entrenando, en contra de Ichika parecía que nada hubiese cambiado en lo absoluto, y el Jabu que está peleando fuese el mismo que peleo en el Torneo Galáctico.

"¡Haaaa!" Grito Jabu, que al ver como su estrategia de dar golpes no estaba funcionando, decidió intentar con algo diferente:

Una Patada.

Una poderosa patada dirigida al rostro de Ichika.

Y no solo eso, sino que ahora había _Cosmos_ en esa patada, por lo que incluso siendo un Santo Dorado, Ichika tenía una pequeña posibilidad de salir lastimado.

Pero eso únicamente pasaría si ese ataque conectase…

"Demasiado predecible," Es lo que responde un Ichika que para esquivar simplemente da un leve impulso hacia atrás, lo suficiente como para que la patada de Jabu quedase a simples milímetros de su rostro.

Y como si para demostrar que no se trataba de una patada ordinaria, el cabello de Ichika se movió un poco por el viento causado por esa patada. Pero únicamente fue eso e Ichika había quedado totalmente intacto.

"¡No puede ser!" Exclamo un incrédulo Jabu al ver como Ichika había esquivado desde una distancia tan minúscula.

"Aun cuando tu nivel físico es bueno, necesitas aprender a no perder tan fácilmente la calma," Cuando Ichika dijo esas palabras, el preparo su brazo como si de una espada se tratase, "Mi turno," Esas palabras señalaron el inicio del ataque de Ichika.

Si el comienzo del ataque de Jabu fue un Ichika esquivando con gracia y usando el mínimo movimiento requerido…

…. Entonces esto era todo lo contrario.

En este caso es que Jabu está esquivando como podía los ataques de Ichika…

Y con gran dificultad, al punto de que el Santo de Unicornio debía reaccionar y mover su cuerpo inmediatamente después de cada movimiento. Jabu estaba usando toda su energía para seguirle el ritmo a Ichika.

"Nada mal, no muchos pueden seguir mi ritmo," Fue un cumplido casual de parte de Ichika, aun cuando el mueve su brazo de tal manera que pareciese una espada que intenta cortar a Jabu, quien cuando sentía que el brazo de Ichika se acercaba, rápidamente se movía para esquivarlo únicamente pos unos centímetros.

Jabu seguía retrocediendo… hasta que súbitamente se dio cuenta de que por más que lo intentase, el ya no podía retroceder.

Las partes de su cuerpo que no estaban protegidas por la Armadura de Unicornio pudieron sentir la sensación de… la corteza de un árbol.

Tomo un solo segundo (En el cual casualmente Ichika no ataco, como si lo hiciese para que Jabu se diese cuenta de su situación) para que Jabu se diese cuenta de que Ichika lo había guiado hacia un árbol.

Cada ataque que Jabu esquivaba a la vez causaba un retroceso, hasta que finalmente el llego al árbol más cercano que se encontraba detrás de el, y como Jabu estaba ocupado esquivando el brazo de Ichika, entonces el Santo de Unicornio no pudo observar lo que había detrás de el.

Y ahora, en esa posición, Jabu estaba a la merced de Ichika.

"Se termino," Fueron las simples palabras de Ichika. El Santo de Capricornio alzo su brazo por sobre se cabeza, planeando dar un último corte que aun cuando no fuese letal, sería suficiente para dejar inconsciente a Jabu.

Pero entonces, Jabu mostro un poco de su verdadero potencial y procedió a desafiar lo que sería una derrota segura.

"¡Uaaaa!"Jabu uso su Cosmos para escapar de Ichika al saltar muy alto en el aire. Sabiendo que ahora solo había una oportunidad de poder sacarle ventaja a Ichika.

Ichika simplemente levanto su cabeza y miro a Jabu, quien se había preparado para utilizar su técnica, y así comenzó a descender, con su pie preparado para una patada.

"**Unicorn Gallop! (Galope del Unicornio)" **Jabu descendía apuntando esa patada a la cabeza de Ichika.

Dicho Santo de Capricornio únicamente suspiro, sabiendo que aun cuando Jabu supo que estaba derrotado, el decidió intentar darlo todo en un último movimiento.

Ichika simplemente dijo unas palabras lo suficientemente alto para que Jabu lo escuchase.

"No creas que las Espada Sagrada es la única arma de Capricornio," Dijo Ichika, "Y ahora veras que incluso tu propio poder puede ser utilizado en tu contra,".

Y entonces, en el instante antes de que Jabu conectase su técnica y le diese a Ichika en la cabeza, Ichika se mueve a una velocidad superior y da un pequeño salto que lo posiciona detrás de Jabu y justo por arriba de su cabeza.

Entonces usando sus pies, Ichika agarra a Jabu de la zona axilar, y procede a usar el poder e impulso de Jabu en su contra.

"**Jumping Stone! (Salto de Piedra)" **Exclamo Ichika, quien entonces uso el poder de sus piernas para lanzar a Jabu hacia arriba en el aire aprovechando el agarre.

"¡Haaaa!" Grito Jabu, quien fue elevado en al aire hacia una altura considerable.

Ichika aterrizo fácilmente, mientras que Jabu tomo unos cuantos segundos para caer.

Y su caída no fue una fácil…

_¡BAM!_

Se escucho a Jabu tocando el piso.

Un pequeño cráter se había formado en el lugar donde él había caído, que era justo a la izquierda de Ichika.

Sin embargo aquí Jabu tuvo suerte al evitar caer de cabeza, en lugar de eso su cuerpo fue el cual tomo el impacto, y como la Armadura de Bronce estaba ahí, esta absorbió la mayor parte del impacto.

Era obvio que el ya no podía continuar.

"Q-que fue eso…" Murmuro Jabu, sorprendido de cómo había terminado todo, "Según lo que yo había escuchado… el arma de Capricornio era la Espada Sagrada que habitaba sus brazos…" Jabu había estado en el Santuario poco después del fin de la Batalla de las Doce Casas, y en ese tiempo él había aprendido acerca de los Santos Dorados y el estilo de pelea que en general ellos usan.

"La _Jumping Stone_ es la técnica secundaria de Capricornio," Explico Ichika, quien miraba a Jabu no con una mirada de lastima, sino con una de respeto, "Esta técnica consiste en usar el impulso de mi rival para lanzarlos muy alto en el aire, aunque también puede ser usada como una patada realmente poderosa, quizás más poderosa que tu técnica," Cuando Ichika finalizo esa pequeña explicación, Jabu se quedo inconsciente debido al impacto.

Los otros cuatro Santos de Bronce actuaron rápidamente y llevaron a Jabu hacia la mansión para que pudiese descansar.

Eso dejo solos a Ichika y a Saori.

"Lo siento… creo que me pase de la raya," Se disculpa Ichika ante su Diosa, siendo que él sabe que a ella no le gusta ver a sus Santos lastimados, de hecho Ichika planeaba terminar esto de manera rápida, pero en el transcurso del combate… las cosas se pusieron interesantes e Ichika termino emocionado.

"Está bien, entiendo que no tenias ninguna mala intención," Respondió Saori.

Ichika asiente ante las palabras de Saori.

"Athena-sama, creo que tú ya sabes porque estoy aquí," Dijo Ichika, a lo que Saori asintió, siendo que Tatsumi le dijo a ella sobre lo que el Santo de Capricornio quería hablar.

Saori asiente ante las palabras de Ichika, y entonces ella señala una dirección.

"Por favor sígueme," Indica ella, a lo que Ichika asiente de manera inmediata y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección en la que su Diosa le había indicado.

"Muy bien, Athena-sama," Respondió Ichika.

Y así, comienza el primer paso de la Misión de Ichika: Discutir los detalles con Athena.

**-Con Ichika y Saori-**

Una pequeña mesa se encuentra en el jardín, dos sillas ya preparadas, y finalmente Te cálido.

Eso era lo que Ichika se encontró en el lugar donde Saori lo había guiado.

Al aire libre, sin embargo efectivamente el lugar era privado, debido a que Ichika no podía sentir a nadie en un rango cercano que les permitiese escuchar la conversación que él y Saori iban a tener.

"Por favor siéntate," Ofreció Saori, a lo que Ichika asintió y procedió a sentarse. Saori también hizo lo mismo.

"Athena-sama," Comenzó a hablar Ichika, mostrando el respeto por su Diosa, "¿Realmente debo hacer esta misión?" De entre todas las preguntas, Ichika necesitaba que esa fuese contestada.

"¿Acaso no quieres hacerla?" La respuesta de Athena fue una pregunta.

En el tono de voz de ella no había reproche ni nada por el estilo, únicamente curiosidad.

"Aun cuando esa misión me permitirá volver a ver a mi hermana… todavía creo firmemente que enviar a un Santo Dorado es demasiado, creo que es como si uno enviase un león a que aplastase a unas hormigas," El punto de Ichika era uno valido, de hecho un Santo de Bronce hubiese sido suficiente para la misión que supuestamente el debía tomar.

"Puede que tengas razón en ese aspecto, pero creo que Saga tenía una buena razón para elegirte a ti, incluso antes de que obtuvieses tu Armadura," Saori tenía un punto valido ahí.

La razón era debido a que después de la batalla del Santuario, Saori decidió quedarse unos días en lugar de inmediatamente regresar a Japón, además de que viendo los documentos que el Patriarca/Saga tenía, ella encontró en uno de ellos algo que tenía que ver con Ichika, pero lo curioso era que ese papel parecía haber sido escrito hace unos pocos años.

Debido a eso Saori reviso el documento, y se sorprendió al ver lo que había escrito dentro.

Según lo que ella entendió, hace años cuando Saga veía las estrellas en Star Hill para ver en el futuro, al parecer el logro sentir varias palabras que eran pistas sobre cómo proceder en un evento importante.

Aquellas palabras eran: Ichika – IS – Academia – 15 Años – Peligro – Sueños.

Aun cuando era poco, Saga logro entender el significado, aun para cuando ese entonces lo único que el sabia de Ichika era que se trataba de un chico que Aioros había traído al Santuario y que de alguna manera había quedado bajo la tutela de Shura.

Pero si eso era lo que las estrellas decían, entonces debía haber una razón.

Y aun cuando Saga no sabía como algo como los IS se verían involucrados, pero quizás eso tuviese más sentido en el futuro, en donde Saga sabía que Ichika al cumplir los 15 se vería involucrado en esa , aun si para cuando ese tiempo llegase el todavía fuese un aprendiz sin Armadura.

"Puede que eso sea verdad, es decir, si mi Maestro no hubiese muerto, yo todavía seria alguien sin Armadura, aun cuando tuviese un Cosmos comparable con el de un Santo Dorado," Responde Ichika.

"No creo que Saga hubiese esperado esto, pero creo que debe haber alguna razón por la que tu, quien era tan solo un aprendiz en ese momento, fuese elegido para esta misión," Saori al decir esas palabras hizo que Ichika se diese cuenta de que esto había pasado por alguna razón.

"Está bien, debo decir que aun cuando vine a hablar contigo, Athena-sama, en el fondo me había resignado a aceptar esta misión, aun cuando lo considere como algo indigno de un Santo Dorado," Dijo Ichika, a lo que Saori simplemente asintió, dándole una pequeña sonrisa a su Santo de Capricornio.

"Gracias por aceptarlo, de hecho temía que si te negabas rotundamente, entonces no habría otra opción más que enviar a alguien más en esa misión, y como ahora estamos cortos de personal, esa persona hubiese tenido que ser un Hyoga o Shun," Revelo Saori.

Ichika levanto una ceja en señal de curiosidad ante eso, dado a que si fuese el Patriarca el encargado de ordenar la misión, entonces él hubiese ignorado las protestas de Ichika y simplemente le hubiese obligado a aceptar la misión.

"Realmente tienes un corazón amable y comprensivo, Athena-sama," Sonrió Ichika, entendiendo porque durante muchas generaciones los hombres tan poderosos como los Santos jurarían lealtad a una Diosa como ella.

Saori sonríe ante las palabras de Ichika, pero decide no responder ante ese elogio.

"Pero para que puedas entrar en la Academia, será necesario que el mundo se dé cuenta de que tu existes, por lo que la mejor manera seria activando un IS en público," Saori sabía sobre los IS, de hecho la fundación Graude estaba investigándolos.

Por lo que si alguien veía a un chico activando el un IS, entonces en este mundo actual donde las comunicaciones han evolucionado, la palabra llegaría a cada rincón mundial en cosa de un solo día.

"¿Hay alguna manera en particular sobre cómo te gustaría proceder?" Saori al menos quería escuchar si Ichika quería algún método en particular, después de todo el había demostrado como consideraba esta misión una indigna para el poder de un Santo Dorado.

"… si, si hay algo que me gustaría pedir," Entonces Ichika procedió a explicarle a su Diosa que era lo que él quería.

Ese mismo día, el gobierno de Grecia recibió una carta del Santuario…

Tan solo sabiendo quien enviaba la carta era suficiente para saber que lo que se encontraba dentro era suficiente para saber que lo que estuviese escrito ahí, ellos deberían aceptar, ya que era un hecho sabido por todos los gobiernos del mundo, especialmente el Griego: Uno no puede decirle que no al Santuario.

Por otro lado, la Grecia conseguiría un representante para la Academia…

**-Academia IS (Dos Días Después)-**

Chifuyu Orimura se encontraba en su habitación, simplemente mirando al techo. Un hábito que ella había desarrollado en los últimos años después de que cierto evento ocurriese.

El secuestro de Ichika, el hermano menor de Chifuyu.

Aun cuando ella había aceptado a los términos que los secuestradores pusieron, cuando ella llego nadie se encontraba ahí, por supuesto que tampoco Ichika.

Chifuyu busco y busco sin descanso durante cada día de los últimos años, pero lamentablemente, aun con la ayuda de Tabane, nada podía ser encontrado, era como si Ichika se hubiese desvanecido de la faz de la Tierra.

Pero algo curioso fue que si pudieron encontrar a los secuestradores, ellos estaban en un escondite que al parecer fue atacado por alguien, pero lamentablemente lo que fuese que hubiese ocurrido fue borrado totalmente las memorias de los secuestradores.

Aunque uno de ellos estaba murmurando algo sobre… Alas Doradas…

Sin embargo las cosas seguían iguales aquí, Chifuyu esperaba a tener tiempo libre para poder encontrar alguna pista que la llevase hacia Ichika.

Así que por el aburrimiento, ella decidió prender la televisión, esperando que algo bueno estuviese siendo transmitido.

Pero en lugar de un programa común y corriente, estaban dando las noticias, y lo que era más, parecía ser una noticia de último momento.

"Y la noticia del momento," Se escucha a la reportera, quien tiene una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro, como si la noticia que ella está reportando fuese un suceso paranormal que ha sido confirmado, "Justo hace una hora se había confirmado que en la Ciudad de Atenas en Grecia un suceso imposible ha ocurrido… un chico fue capaz de activar un IS…" Se había revelado algo que en esa sociedad sería imposible, pero que había sido confirmado.

Chifuyu miro esa noticia con interesa, ya que al final eso si que era algo inusual.

"Según los testigos, esto ocurrió cuando un IS que estaba siendo exhibido en una exhibición de Infinite Stratos en la Ciudad de Atenas, al parecer un chico que estaba pasando por ahí accidentalmente toco uno cuando la plataforma en la que el IS estaba siendo exhibido colapsase, por suerte no hubieron lesionados, sin embargo cuando el chico entro en contacto con el IS… ese se activo," La reportera explico la situación.

"En exclusiva aquí tenemos al chico que pudo lograr algo que se creía imposible," La cámara entonteces giro hacia la otra dirección en donde se pudo ver a un chico de quince años con corto cabello negro.

Aun cuando ese chico podía verse como alguien como y corriente, el caso aquí es un tanto diferente, ya que para empezar su mirada era un tanto seria, y eso le daba un encanto especial a ese chico… como si se tratase de un guerrero.

De hecho varias chicas alrededor del mundo que estaban viendo la misma noticia se sonrojaron al ver lo apuesto que era ese chico.

Pero una en particular no estaba compartiendo esa reacción… sino que en lugar de ver a ese chico con los ojos de una chica… esta chica veía a ese chico con los ojos de una hermana.

Chifuyu se quedo ahí paralizada, era como si su cerebro hubiese dejado de funcionar, después de todo ese chico se veía demasiado igual a Ichika… tan solo unos años más viejo, pero curiosamente se veía de la edad que Ichika debería tener en estos momentos…

Pero como en estos momentos había un debate interno en el cerebro de Chifuyu, un debate sobre si aceptar la posibilidad de que ese chico de ahí realmente fuese… su hermano desaparecido…

Pero la respuesta llegaría de la boca de ese mismo chico, a quien le fue dado el micrófono para que hablase, el hablaba en Griego de manera perfectamente fluente y sin acentos, por lo que en varios países subtítulos fueron puestos.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ichika Orimura, y hace unos segundos el Gobierno de Grecia acaba de hacerme su representativo oficial," Se presente Ichika oficialmente ante todo el mundo, "A decir verdad me sorprendió esta situación, pero aunque quisiese continuar viviendo mi vida como antes, ya no será posible," Suspira Ichika.

El habla sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero no usa las palabras correctas.

A él le sorprendía la situación ya que nunca espero que su misión fuese… algo relacionado con los IS, cuando el Santuario siempre se ha enfocado en lidiar en contra de seres mitológicos en lugar de tecnología.

Y además aunque Ichika quería continuar viviendo la vida que vivía en el Santuario, la misión era algo que él no podía negarse, especialmente cuando era una específicamente hecha para él, y además que su charla con Saori logro ayudarlo a tener la voluntad de participar en esta misión.

En el fondo… Ichika sentía que enviar a un Santo Dorado (Aun cuando fuese uno novato) a una misión como esta era simplemente exagerar.

"Según lo que me dijeron pronto tendré que ir a una Academia especializada en IS… aun si yo no quisiese, es algo obligatorio," Esas palabras le salieron de una manera más normal, "Así que por lo menos espero que todo salga bien," Y con esas palabras, la transmisión se corta.

Un silencio reina en la habitación, la única ocupante no se atrevía a decir nada, ella estaba ocupada procesando lo que acaba de pasar.

Pero cuando Chifuyu pudo verlo, entonces lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

"Ichika…" Murmuro ella, sintiendo como si un gran peso hubiese sido liberado.

Muchas preguntas estaban pasando por su mente, pero ahora mismo tan solo una idea había llegado hacia Chifuyu: Interrogar al Gobierno de Grecia…

**-Hotel-**

En un hotel lujoso, en un país no especificado, nos encontramos con una escena un tanto particular.

Cuatro figuras están mirando en una televisión el anuncio que se acababa de producir hace unos momentos.

Aquel sobre ese chico que logro activar un IS en Grecia, una noticia que causo revuelo de manera mundial. Siendo el primer hombre en haber logrado tal proeza.

Uno podría pensar que esas cuatro figuras eran simplemente espectadores sorprendidos ante tal noticia. Como la mayoría de las personas del mundo a las que les interesaban los IS.

¿O quizás…?

¿Quizás podían ser miembros de alguna organización maligna que planease utilizas los IS con un propósito maligno?

Esa opción tenía sentido y además era algo lógico para asumir, en este mundo donde los IS son una cosa tan importante algo como eso no era demasiado ridículo.

Pero lamentablemente las cosas no eran tan simples, de hecho todo sería mucho mejor si esas cuatro figuras realmente fuesen humanos de una organización que buscase utilizar a los IS con un propósito nefasto, como por ejemplo comenzar una guerra, entonces todo se solucionaría eventualmente con el trabajo coordinado de las autoridades.

Tal cosa seria algo ideal.

Pero la verdad era otra, esas cuatro figuras no eran miembros de una organización ni tenían algún interés en los IS.

El interés era únicamente en aquel chico que se podía ver en la pantalla, porque las cuatro figuras lo sabían, ellos sabían que ese chico no era alguien común y corriente, y eso no era únicamente por el hecho de que ese tal 'Ichika' hubiese podido activar un IS a pesar de ser hombre.

No, algo como eso ni siquiera era digno del interés de esas cuatro figuras.

Después de todo, ¿Por qué debería importarles a ellos unos juguetes mecánicos creados para que las humanas los utilicen?

Al final en los ojos de estas cuatro figuras los IS no eran más que chatarra inútil que los humanos crearon por el único propósito de que quizás podían ser más que unos simples insectos.

El interés que las cuatro figuras estaban enfocado en el mismísimo Ichika.

Ese interés se debía a que ellos sabían que Ichika Orimura no era un humano común y corriente, con una simple mirada a ese chico, las cuatro figuras pudieron identificar algo que solo unos pocos pueden notar.

El Cosmos…

Incluso a través de una pantalla, las cuatro figuras podían sentir que ese chico era un usuario del Cosmos.

El poder identificar que una persona pudiese usar el Cosmos sin siquiera estar frente a frente con dicha persona era algo… imposible.

Ni siquiera el humano más experimentado podría decir si una persona era un usuario de Cosmos a través de una pantalla, la única manera seria estar en frente de aquella persona para confirmarlo.

Sin embargo las cuatro figuras eran totalmente capaces de darse cuenta que Ichika podía usar el Cosmos… debido a que ellos no eran humanos en primer lugar…

"Esto es genuinamente una sorpresa," Se puede escuchar como una de las cuatro figuras comenzó a hablar, "Jamás espere volver a ver a una de las mascotas de Athena de esta manera… especialmente si se trata del sucesor del bastardo…".

Aquella voz era una voz femenina, una suave y elegante voz femenina. Sin embargo a pesar de eso se podía notar cierta irritación escondida en la voz de aquella mujer, como si haber visto a Ichika a través de la televisión hubiese sido algo desagradable.

"Correcto, pero eso también es una bendición, ya que con esto sabemos dónde encontrar a Capricornio," Responde la voz de un hombre, esa voz sonaba seria y un tanto arrogante, "Eso quiere decir que finalmente podremos vengarnos por lo que el Capricornio del pasado nos hizo,".

Poco a poco más información sobre estas cuatro figuras se va revelando, como por ejemplo que al parecer tienen cuentas pendientes con Ichika, a pesar de que fue un Santo de Capricornio anterior a él quien aparentemente le hizo algo a las cuatro figuras.

"¡Finalmente!" La voz de un hombre es escuchada, esa voz suena más agresiva y salvaje en comparación con las demás, "¡Después de tanto tiempo finalmente podremos vengarnos del sucesor del desgraciado que nos humillo! ¡Juro que arrancare su brazo y lo hare gritar de dolor!" Exclamo aquel hombre, con una gran ferocidad y enojo en su voz.

Aun cuando esa figura era consciente de que no solo él quería vengarse de Capricornio, los otros tres también compartían ese deseo.

Pero de ser posible… a él le gustaría ser el primero en ir y así personalmente vengarse.

¿Quizás arrancarle ambos brazos podría ser la mejor opción para comenzar?

Pero entonces, el último de los cuatro presentes decidió que era un buen momento para finalmente hablar.

"Icelos, Phantasos, Morpheus," De entre todos ellos, la voz del cuarto era la que comandaba más autoridad, "Entiendo cómo se sienten, pero no debemos precipitarnos,".

Las otras tres figuras se quedaron quietas al escuchar la voz del cuarto, con eso demostrando quien era el que mandaba aquí.

"Oneiros," Responde la voz femenina, "Ya sabemos que debemos ir preparados y no subestimar a nuestro oponente, pero por favor intenta entender nuestros sentimientos… además estoy segura de que tu también estás ansioso,".

"Phantasos," Respondió Oneiros, revelando que la chica se llamaba Phantasos, "No puedo negar que incluso yo siento ansiedad ante esto. Si logramos matar a Capricornio, entonces podremos regresar con Hypnos-sama de una vez por toda,".

Con la mención del nombre 'Hypnos', hubo silencio total en la habitación.

Después de todo… los cuatro presentes añoraban el regresar con Hypnos, pero no podían hacerlo hasta asesinar a Capricornio.

La razón se debía a que en la última Guerra Santa, las cuatro figuras presentes, también conocidos como los Oniroi (Dioses del Sueño), quienes eran los hijos de Hypnos el dios del sueño, fueron ordenados por Hypnos el encargarse del Santo de Pegaso de aquella época, Tenma.

Pero en ese entonces los Cuatro Oniroi no sabían que uno de los Santos Dorados del Santuario: El Cid de Capricornio había sido enviando.

Ahí ellos cometieron el error fatal de subestimar a un humano.

El Cid se encargo de eliminar a Phantasos e Icelos, y Tenma de Pegaso de alguna manera pudo encargarse de Morpheus, y al final Oneiros vio que la mejor alternativa era fusionar su alma con las almas de sus cuatro hermanos.

Parecía que la victoria estaba asegurada para los Oniroi, ya que para ese punto El Cid había perdido un brazo y se encontraba exhausto, sin embargo de alguna manera el Santo de Capricornio pudo encontrar en su interior un pequeño rastro de energía, una pequeña gota de voluntad para hacer lo imposible:

Crear un Milagro.

Una habilidad que se ha vuelto sinónimo de los Santos de Athena.

El Cid logro cortar en exactamente Cuatro Partes una Flecha Dorada que había sido disparada desde el Santuario por Sísifo de Sagitario, quien fue ayudado por Athena a lanzar esa Flecha.

Y esa flecha había perforado el Alma de los cuatro Oniroi al mismo tiempo, terminando con la aparénteme muerte de ellos y la del Santo de Capricornio.

… O eso es lo que hubiese pasado.

Lamentablemente para los Santos, la flecha había fallado por unos cuantos centímetros, por lo que no perforo el alma de los Oniroi.

Pero si los daño de una forma tan considerable, que les tomo años el poder reconstruir sus cuerpos y almas, debido a que el daño fue suficiente para casi pulverizar ambos.

Una información poco conocida era que los Dioses eran inmortales, e incluso si sus cuerpos físicos eran destruidos y sus almas eran dañadas, ellos podían reconstruirse desde el mas mínimo átomo, aun cuando eso tomase tiempo, pero eso no les importaba en lo más mínimo a los Dioses, después de todo el concepto de 'tiempo' no tiene significado alguno para ellos.

Sin embargo había cosas ni que los Dioses podían sobrevivir, la destrucción completa del alma era una de esas cosas.

En unos cuantos años los cuatro Oniroi estaban como nuevos, pero aun cuando ellos habían regresado, el hecho de haber caído en la Guerra Santa los había llenado de humillación y deshonor, ellos no podían mostrar sus rostros ante Hypnos cuando el regresase a los Campos Elíseos.

El hecho de haber sido derrotado por unos humanos los había llevado a una decisión final, los cuatro Oniroi se prometieron a sí mismos que se quedarían en el mundo humano, se quedarían hasta que pudiesen encontrar al Santo de Capricornio que actualmente vistiese la Armadura Dorada.

Si ellos podían hacer eso, entonces podrían ver de nuevo a Hypnos, y cuando la próxima Guerra Santa llegase, los Oniroi se encargarían de ayudar a la caída de Athena y sus Santos.

Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles, ya que para empezar para cuando ellos se recuperaron, el Santuario ya había logrado reconstruirse y recuperar sus fuerzas.

Además el Santo que ellos particularmente buscaban (Capricornio) parecía siempre ser el único al que ellos nunca se encontraron hasta ahora.

Así que debido a que ellos decidieron quedarse en el mundo humano, los Oniroi usaron sus superiores poderes para poder vivir cómodamente en lugares bastante lujosos, y ellos lo debían admitir, quizás no todo lo que hacían los humanos era algo estúpido.

Pero aun así seguían siendo seres inferiores.

"Oneiros, se que tu eres el líder, por lo que esperaremos a que tu des las ordenes de lo que debamos hacer," Dijo Morpheus, quien junto con Oneiros, eran los más calmados del grupo.

"… Por ahora no haremos nada," Decidió Oneiros, cosa que desanimo a Phantasos e Icelos, mientras que Morpheus simplemente asintió, "Ahora finalmente tenemos una localización fija de nuestro objetivo, por lo que tranquilamente podemos actuar ahora," La decisión ya había sido tomada, por lo que los demás simplemente lo aceptaron.

"Sin embargo… debo admitir que este es el mejor momento para que hallásemos encontrado a Capricornio, siendo que se acerca a Guerra Santa," Una sonrisa se pudo ver en el rostro de Oneiros, "Después de todo, ¿Qué mejor regalo para Hypnos-sama que la noticia de que uno de los miembros más poderosos del ejercito de Athena ha caído antes de la Guerra?" Y con eso, los Oniroi comenzaron a decidir que harían cuando el momento llegase.

Después de todo en todo el tiempo que ellos habían estado en este mundo, y en ese tiempo ellos habían aprendido cómo funcionaba el mundo… además de tener conexiones…

¿Acaso Ichika de Capricornio podrá superar a los difíciles oponentes que aparecerán en su futuro?

Se sabe que los Dioses son diferentes en el sentido de que ellos caminan en la infinidad a diferencia de los humanos.

Pero a veces incluso la Infinidad no es suficiente, incluso eso se debe terminar para que en algún momento todo comience una vez más.

Y Capricornio, Ichika Orimura lleva consigo una Espada capaz de Cortar la Infinidad.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

¡Segundo Cap listo!

Como Ichika ha estado mucho tiempo en Grecia, pensé que era lógico que se sintiese más griego que japonés.

Por cierto, para que quede claro aquí me estoy basando en la parte del Canon (Manga) en donde se explica que Excalibur es una técnica que no fue dada por Athena, sino creada por los Santos de Capricornio.

Ahora, todos sabemos que este Ichika es diferente, y eso definitivamente se demostrara en los futuros caps.

Por cierto, lo lamento si quedo un poco corto, pero esto mayoritariamente servía para que Ichika pudiese tener todo preparado para llegar a la Academia, por lo que no había mucho con lo que trabajar, así que hice lo mejor que pude.

Ahora también se revelaron los enemigos, estoy seguro que ahora se darán cuenta de que Ichika no lo tendrá nada fácil, pero eso no significa que el no peleara con todo lo que tiene.

Pero los Dioses del Sueño actualmente no llegaran a la Academia de inmediato, ya que como podemos ver, la última vez que subestimaron a un humano… la pagaron caro.

Así que ahora saben que a diferencia de El Cid, tendrán que planear como enfrentar a Ichika. Quien a diferencia de su antecesor, no tiene tanta experiencia como para hacer ver fácil el enfrentar a oponentes tan poderosos.

No en este punto de su vida…

Y por cierto, aquí tenemos un Omake de parte de mi buen amigo Roy4, la idea es mía, pero la escritura es suya:

En la academia Infinite Stratos en plena amanecer se puede ver al joven caballero de Capricornio Ichika Orimura en las afueras de la academia en donde no hay nadie, haciendo su sección de entrenamiento en donde mueve los brazos como si fueran espadas.

"¡HAH! ¡HAH! ¡HAH!" Grita el caballero de Capricornio en cada vez que mueve su brazo derecho  
Después de una hora Ichika toma un descanso y ve cómo sale el sol e disfrutando de la paz que rodea el lugar, "Que hermosa vista," Pensó Ichika al ver cómo sale el sol dando una vista hermosa _'Ojala desearía que fuera como esos tiempos en donde entrenaba todo el día con absoluta tranquilidad y paz,'_ Pensó recordando con suma nostalgia su tiempo cuando entrenaba en la casa de Capricornio con su maestro Shura.

Se puede notar que el joven Ichika de Capricornio añora volver a esos tiempos donde era normal para el estar solo sin que nadie lo moleste o lo viese a excepción de su maestro.

Se debe que desde que acepto su misión para ingresar a la Academia Infinite Stratos, Ichika siendo alguien que ama la privacidad encontró algo que le perturbaría y se llama ´´Acoso`` El joven Ichika siempre era acosado por las chicas de la academia que literalmente no lo dejaban solo para nada, lo seguían por donde iba sin importar a donde fuese e inclusive no podía ir al baño de la academia sin que hubiera un grupo de chicas esperándolo con muchas ansias. Para Ichika al principio le resultaba algo curioso que fuese seguido por las chicas pero a la larga le comenzó a resultar molesto dado a la gran insistencia, pero últimamente dado ciertos eventos el tan solo pensar que es acosado y seguido por donde sea le resultaba en una experiencia aterradora como traumática al tan solo pensar de lo que serían capaces las chicas de la academia.

"Esta academia de chicas de verdad puede dar mucho miedo," Pensó Ichika con escalofríos rodando por su cuerpo al recordar cosas que lo mejor no saber, "Bueno al menos tengo mi propio dormitorio. No sé qué fue lo que me iba a hacer Houki, pero mejor no saberlo," Pensó muy aliviado de tener su propia habitación mientras se preguntaba que le iba a hacerle Houki mientras intentaba dormir en aquella noche.

_Flashback _

_Se puede ver a Ichika dormido en su cama tranquilamente hasta que comienza a despertar  
"Hmph ¿Por qué siento si algo me estuviera agarrando?" Dijo Ichika de forma soñolienta en voz baja al sentir que algo le estuviera agarrando. _

_Ichika abre los ojos y al notar que tiene a alguien pegado encima de, él y comienza abrir más los ojos al impresionarse de quien se trata, "¡Houki!" Exclamo al ver a Houki abrazándolo fuertemente su cuerpo semi desnudo, "Houki ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Dijo Ichika bastante sonrojado. _

"_Ichika," Dijo Houki en voz baja, "Quiero que seamos más que amigos de infancia," Dijo con sensualidad. _

"_¿A qué te refieres?" Dijo Ichika sonrojado al sentir su cuerpo pegado al de Houki. _

"_No te hagas el ignorante Ichika, sé que tú también lo deseas," Dijo Houki mientras manosea el torso desnudo de Ichika._

"_No entiendo nada de lo que quieres decir Houki," Dijo Ichika muy rojo y nervioso al sentir de como Houki manosea su cuerpo._

"_Ichika, esta noche vamos a ser uno solo, ya no puedo contenerme más de lo que puedo. Mi cuerpo me dice que lo hagamos ahora," Dijo Houki con mucha lujuria y deseo. _

_Aun cuando Ichika no sabía muy bien que quería decir ella, algo en su interior le avisaba al Santo de Capricornio que él no quería saberlo._

_Y ya que Houki estaba actuando muy rara, Ichika decidió actuar. Puede que él no fuese Mu o Shaka y que por eso sus habilidades mentales con el Cosmos fuesen muy inferiores a las de ellos, pero aun así eran lo suficientemente decentes como para ayudarlo a salir de esta situación, considerando que Houki era una chica que no sabía nada del Cosmos. _

_Por lo que Ichika hizo un rápido movimiento y antes de que Houki se diese cuenta de que algo había pasado, el dedo índice de Ichika se encontraba en la frente de ella, y entonces ese mismo dedo comenzó a brillar con una extraña energía de color dorado._

"_Que bien que el plan funciono. No sé qué iba a ser Houki pero algo me dice que no se trata de algo bueno," Pensó Ichika muy aliviado. _

_Fin del Flashback._

Ichika sentía escalofríos cada vez que intentaba recordar eso, lo que lo hizo pensar en otro hecho curioso.

_Flashback._

_Al día siguiente en la oficina de la instructora Chifuyu Orimura esta Ichika y también sus ´´Amigas`` Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte y Laura en donde Ichika le pide el siguiente favor a su hermana mayor: _

"_Instructora Orimura quiero pedirle este favor," Dijo Ichika muy seriamente. _

"_¿Qué quieres Ichika?" Dijo Chifuyu._

"_Le pido de si me podría asignar un dormitorio para una sola persona," Dijo Ichika. _

"_¿Y por qué motivo quieres tu propio dormitorio?" Dijo Chifuyu. _

"_Quiero tener un dormitorio solo para mí para tener mucha privacidad y sentirme seguro," Dijo Ichika._

"_¿Acaso tienes problemas con tu compañera?" Pregunto Chifuyu. _

"_No del todo, solo puedo decir que anoche paso algo que quisiera olvidar a toda costa." Dijo Ichika con nerviosismo. _

_Ante el comentario de Ichika entre las chicas más específicamente Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura y hasta Chifuyu miran de forma acusadora a Houki _

"_Creo entender tu situación, pero lastimosamente no hay dormitorios para una sola persona. ¿Pero si gustas puedes ir a otro dormitorio o si es más fácil puedes dormir en mi habitación especial?" Dijo Chifuyu con algo de sensualidad en la última parte que hablo._

'_Algo me dice que aceptar lo último que sugirió mi hermana es una mala idea. Mejor opto por otro dormitorio,' Pensó Ichika sospechando de las intenciones de su hermana mayor, "Creo que mejor optare por otro dormitorio," Dijo Ichika de forma pensativa._

_Entre Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte y Laura van hacia Ichika a dar sus sugerencia. _

"_Ichika si quieres puedes venir a mi dormitorio," Dijo Cecilia sonrojada. _

"_Puedes venir a mi dormitorio Ichika, recuerda somos amigos de la infancia," Dijo Rin muy emocionada. _

"_No tengo problema de que volvamos a compartir dormitorio de nuevo Ichika," Dijo Charlotte muy entusiasmada._

"_Como prometidos que somos, es tu obligación que compartas dormitorio conmigo," Dijo Laura con mucho liderazgo. _

"_Considéralo Ichika mi habitación es bastante lujosa y tiene cama para 2 personas," Dijo Chifuyu  
Entre tantas de las sugerencias de dormitorios por parte de las chicas, que para el sexto sentido de Ichika le decía que si escoge alguna de las sugerencias le indicaba que había algo malo si escogiese alguna de las opciones y minutos después viene la profesora Maya a de forma inesperada a dar la siguiente noticia. _

"_Disculpa, quisiera informar que hay un dormitorio sin vacante y solo es para una sola persona por lo que Ichika puede hospedarse ahí sin problemas," Dijo la profesora Maya._

"_¿De verdad? Muchas gracias profesora Maya," Dijo Ichika muy emocionado viendo a la profesora Maya como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo._

"_Creo que me equivoque, que tengas mucha suerte en tu nuevo dormitorio. Pero te prohíbo tener mangas eróticos o incidentes, pero acepto que sean de romance de hermano y hermana," Dijo Chifuyu con mucha autoridad. _

"_¿No entiendo lo que dices hermana? Pero tomare tu advertencia," Dijo Ichika con duda  
Mientras Ichika miraba con suma alegría a la profesora Maya las demás chicas la miraba con un fuerte instinto asesino que hasta la propia Chifuyu tenía pensado en despedirla y que no vuelva a pisar nunca más la academia. _

"_Aquí tienes las llaves, espero que disfrutes de tu nuevo dormitorio Ichika," Dijo la profesora Maya mientras le da las llaves del dormitorio a Ichika. _

"_En serio muchas gracias profesora Maya, le agradezco mucho por el milagro que ha logrado," Dijo Ichika muy agradecido mientras agarra las llaves._

_Poco después de recibir las llaves del dormitorio, Ichika rápidamente empaca sus cosas con mucha velocidad pero parece que no encuentra alguna de sus pertenencias como ropa interior, camisas y unas fotos de él con Houki pero Ichika no le tomo mucha importancia y se concentró en su nuevo dormitorio. Después de que Ichika recogiera sus cosas se ve a Houki en el baño tomando pertenencias de Ichika como ropa interior y demás mientras da una sonrisa pervertida. _

_Volviendo con Ichika ve su nuevo dormitorio que no dista mucho del donde anteriormente se hospedaba solo que esta solo tiene una sola cama para dormir, sin más aprovecha para desempacar sus cosas y ver con regocijo su nuevo dormitorio._

"_Al fin podre tener la paz que tanto anhelaba," Pensó Ichika muy alegra al ver su nuevo dormitorio. _

_Fin del Flashback _

"La profesora Maya de verdad es capaz de lograr milagros. Si no fuera por ella no sé qué me habría pasado de no ser por ella. Aunque en fin me alegro de tener mi propio dormitorio solo para mi," Pensó Ichika mientras dio un suspiro de relajo.

Ichika continuó con su entrenamiento matutino y después de una media hora decide terminar su entrenamiento para darse un baño en el recién inaugurado baño de chicos que solo Ichika utiliza. Al entrar pensó en quitarse la ropa pero su sexto sentido le decía que alguien lo estaba observando a lo lejos por lo que rápidamente puso seguro en la puerta y abrió las cortinas para cubrir las ventanas hasta reviso detenidamente el lugar si no había alguien adentro aparte de él.

En el techo del baño se puede apreciar unas mini cámaras escondidas estratégicamente para que Ichika no se percate de su existencia, en donde se muestran las cámaras se puede ver en un dormitorio a Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Laura y Charlotte e incluso a Chifuyu viendo el monitor sonrojadas y con sonrisas pervertidas

"Por casi descubre las cámaras escondidas, pero casi," Dijo Cecilia con confianza .

"Ni creas que te puedes esconder de nosotras Ichika jejeje," Dijo Charlotte sonrojada mientras se reía de forma pervertida.

"¿No creen que esté mal espiar a Ichika mientras se baña?" Pregunto Houki preocupada.

"¡Cállate! Nadie pidió tu opinión," Responde Rin.

"Si deberías guardar silencio, ya viene la parte que se quita la ropa," Dijo Laura muy emocionada.

"No te preocupes Houki, estas tontas no tocaran a mi hermano," Dijo Chifuyu amablemente.

"¡Instructora! Es su hermano, como puede tener tales pensamientos. ¿Acaso no tienes novio?" Exclamo Cecilia dudosa ante los gustos de Chifuyu mientras que esta da una mirada penetrante que asusta a Cecilia, "Perdón me callo," Dijo Cecilia sudando frio por el miedo.

En el monitor se ve a Ichika quitándose la ropa las chicas comienzan a sonreír más de lo que están, en el caso de Laura y Charlotte comienzan a babear e Rin le empieza a salir sangre por la nariz.

"Oh por dios, oh por dios se está quitando la camisa," Dijo Laura muy emocionada al ver el torso desnudo de Ichika.

"¿Esta puesto en modo grabación? Es que quiero tenerlo de recuerdo," Dijo Rin con pena.

"Obvio que sí, hay que ser una completa idiota para olvidarse de un detalle muy importante," Dijo Cecilia muy arrogantemente.

Se ve en el monitor que Ichika se está quitando los pantalones y las chicas reaccionan con los ojos como platos mientras sonríen más pervertidas de lo que están e se acercan más al monitor para ver con más detalle a Ichika.

"Ya viene la mejor parte, ya viene," Exclamo Rin más emocionada.

"Ichika de verdad tiene un cuerpo sexy y atlético," Dijo Charlotte mientras se limpiaba la baba.

"Con ese cuerpo de seguro nuestros hijos tendrán cuerpo igual de bien formados," Dijo Laura al imaginarse una familia de 3 hijos con Ichika.

'_Porque no pude hacerlo con el cuándo tuve la oportunidad aquella noche, no es justo,'_ Pensó Houki al imaginarse ella montando a Ichika en contra de su voluntad.

"Ichika es definitivamente el rey absoluto de todas mis fantasías," Pensó Cecilia mientras aguantaba las ganas de tocarse sus partes intimas.

'_Debo eliminar cualquier dato que haga ver que somos hermanos para evitar escándalos,'_ Pensó Chifuyu en un plan de llevar su relación con su hermano menor Ichika a otro nivel.

Al momento que ya Ichika se quitaba su ropa interior en donde las chicas miran todo comienzan a desmayarse por la hemorragia nasal por ver cierta parte de la anatomía de Ichika.

"¡Es lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida!" Dijeron todas las chicas de forma sincronizada mientras aún siguen derramando cantidades exageradas de sangre por la nariz.  
Volviendo con Ichika al momento de bañarse de repente siente unos tremendos escalofríos al sentir como si fuese observado por gente enferma con muy malas intenciones hasta su sexto sentido le advierte de que algo muy malo está pasando.

'_No sé qué es esta horrible sensación, pero algo me dice que esta misión es mucho más peligrosa de lo que aparenta ¿Me pregunto una vez más si esta misión es de verdad para un solo santo dorado como yo? Algo me dice que necesito salir de esta misión cuanto antes o si no algo muy pero muy malo me pasara a mí y no quiero saber que será,'_ Pensó Ichika muy temeroso ante la situación a la que esta.

Todo parece indicar que tarde o temprano que nuestro joven Santo de Capricornio experimentara algo que dejara al propio inframundo como si fuera los mismos campos Elíseos o que haría ver a la misma Isla de la Reina Muerte como una hermosa isla tropical

**Fin del Omake**

PD: Chifuyu actuara de esa manera más en los Omakes que en la historia real, porque como vimos aquí, la desaparición de Ichika la había afectado.

Dejen reviews en esta historia en la de Issei de Leo, además de la de DxD x Digimon Frontier por favor.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
